


Braids

by kitten_michael



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Black Reader, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Hair Braiding, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Woc Representation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 02:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14486355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitten_michael/pseuds/kitten_michael
Summary: "Ooouch." You whine for the fifth time in the last ten minutes, dragging a comb through your thick curly hair trying to detangle the curls preparing to attempt straightening it. Bucky peeks his head into the doorway of the bathroom, his face contorted with concern a frown curving down his lips."You okay, doll?" He questions his hand resting on the door frame."Yeah I'm just struggling with brushin my hair and these tangles are a bitch to get out." You sigh looking up at him with sad, frustrated eyes. "I'm so sick of doing my hair all the time.""Would you be okay with me doing it for you?" He asks





	Braids

**Author's Note:**

> I had a request based on a post I reblogged that I can't find anymore, for a little piece with a black reader where Bucky braids your hair and as a black girl I had to write it and I think its quite cute I'm gonna stop rambling now 
> 
> -  
> Feel free to send requests to: djsstrangerwritings.tumblr.com

"Ooouch." You whine for the fifth time in the last ten minutes, dragging a comb through your thick curly hair trying to detangle the curls preparing to attempt straightening it. Bucky peeks his head into the doorway of the bathroom, his face contorted with concern a frown curving down his lips. 

"You okay, doll?" He questions his hand resting on the door frame. 

"Yeah I'm just struggling with brushin my hair and these tangles are a bitch to get out." You sigh looking up at him with sad, frustrated eyes. "I'm so sick of doing my hair all the time."

"Would you be okay with me doing it for you?" He asks his eyes lighting up a but and you can tell an idea struck him.

"Uh are you sure you wanna deal with all of this?" You ask rotating a finger around your head to highlight your massive poof of hair. He chuckles and nods his head stepping up behind you and wrapping his arms around your shoulders.

"I think I can handle it sweetheart." He says winking at you in the mirror and placing a kiss on your cheek. "Come, I'll sit on the couch and you sit between my legs and I'll braid it." 

"Okay, babe lemme grab some products I'll meet you in the living room." You say sounding unsire but grabbing some coconut oil and a detangling spray as well as the comb you're using walking out to see your boyfriend patiently waiting for you. "If you make me look whack, Buck, I'm suing."

"I promise I won't make you look "whack"." He chuckles his eyes scrunching up in the cute way they do when he laughs. You hand him the stuff you'd brought with you and sit between his thighs your back pressed against the base of the couch. You feel him get to work using just a bit of the detangler and he takes the comb through your hair slowly but with force to get all the knots out and you had to admit so far he was doing pretty good. What was normally a painful process for you he did with ease. You eventually relax your shoulders letting yourself enjoy being pampered by your mans as he finished combing out your hair.

"Okay, I do have to ask, what is this for?" He inquires holding out the jar of coconut oil and you have to hold back your laugh. 

"You put that all through my hair, baby. Start at the roots and work down through the rest of it." You hum still pretty blissed out. He just makes a sound of understanding before doing so starting at the front and working his way back getting all of your hair. You feel him run his fingers through your hair and he massages your scalp for a moment making the tiniest moan to fall from your lips. Bucky laughs cockily, and if you were to look back at him you'd see his signature smirk that always made you weak. He picks up the rat tail comb to part your hair down the middle and this task does seem to take him a bit longer but you do have a lot of hair so it doesn't surprise you. The true shock comes when he starts french braiding your hair on the left side, his fingers sure and confident as they pick up sections of your hair criss-crossing them back and forth, your left side done in no more than ten minutes. 

"How in the hell do you know how to braid, Buck?" You ask completely perplexed. 

"I had sisters, it was essential I learn to help them out." He hums reminiscing on days where his sisters were running late to school and he'd quickly braid each ones hair. He absentmindedly wraps a ponytail that was already on his wrist around the end of the braid securing it in place.

"That's a great skill to have honestly. I wonder if you could master cornrows or box braids." You giggle. 

"Are those the braids you go get done at your friends place?" He asks sounding genuinely intrigued.

"Mhmm, I usually get the boxed braids." 

"They always look fantastic on you. I think that's so impressive honestly." He says sincerly. 

"Why thank you baby." You croon resting a hand on his knee. He finishes braiding the other side of your head and you get up off the floor to check out his handy work in the mirror.

"They look so cute Buck. I'm really impressed." He smiles proudly his arms wrapping around your waist and he presses a kiss to your neck. 

"Mm, thank you doll. It was no problem, I'd be happy to do it whenever." He hums lips brushing the base of your neck as he talks the ticklish feeling making you shiver. 

"You're such a gem, like how the hell'd I get so lucky?" You murmur smiling at him in the reflection of the mirror. He chuckles lowly, the vibrations running through you and he smirks to himself.

"Its that lucky Barnes charm." He hums teasingly and you jusy roll your eyes but you can't help the fond little smile that curls up the corners of your lips.

"Keep tellin yourself that Barnes." You giggle turning in his arms to face him pressing a kiss to his lips which he gladly returns his right hand sliding up to cup your jaw the other squeezing your waist gently. 

"M'pretty damn lucky myself to have you darlin." He says nipping his teeth against your plush bottom lip. You pant slightly breathless from the kiss and your cheeks feel extra warm. 

"How would you feel about goin dancing tonight? Wanna show off my impressive braiding skills." He hums and winks at you cheekily. 

"You're too much Buck." You laugh. "But I'd love to go dancing, you can show those moves you used to use to to catch a girls attention."

"Oh you're in for the night of your life, baby girl."


End file.
